


The Honeymoon Period

by suzvoy



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: EEEEEEEEEEE, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, they make each other so happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-21
Updated: 2010-08-21
Packaged: 2019-07-17 15:06:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16098146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzvoy/pseuds/suzvoy
Summary: Things are goingextremelywell between Luke and Reid, and Luke tells Casey all about it.





	The Honeymoon Period

**Author's Note:**

> No plot, just fluff and happy-making things <3 Rated mature just for themes and because I'm paranoid. And let's pretend Chris has no medical issues, okay?
> 
> Feedback would be loved! Many, many thanks to the lovely d :-*

When Luke and Reid finally started having sex, they lived up to the cliché of not being able to get enough of each other. Unfortunately for both of them, life had a way of getting in the way. The morning after their first night together, Reid got called away by an emergency head trauma. He worked long hours at the best of times, and Luke himself was in charge of a charitable foundation, a multi-national shipping company, as well as being a driving force behind Oakdale's new neurology wing. Luke couldn't stop himself from comparing - it wasn't at all like when he and Noah first had sex. Noah's roommate had been away and they'd locked themselves in the dorm room for days on end, only emerging when they needed sustenance.

He also couldn't help but think that he and Reid finding the time, _making_ the time to be with each other...somehow meant more.

Of course, they still had plenty of sex. For the first few weeks, practically every moment they weren't at work was spent together. Usually naked. And panting.

Also, usually at Reid and Katie's apartment.

Katie was remarkably sanguine about the whole thing; in fact, she'd made it clear that she was extremely pleased with the turn of events and her only concern was that they keep everything inside Reid's room - which really wasn't a problem. It probably helped the situation that things were going well between her and Chris, and Katie was happier than Luke had seen her in a long time. Since Brad, Katie had given the appearance of someone who was coping but from his own observations - and masked concern from Reid - he knew she'd mostly been faking it. Luke had never dreamed that his morning afters would be spent fighting with Katie over coffee, burping Jacob, or listening to Reid and Chris snark at each other.

Yet somehow it was perfect just the way it was.

Smiling at the thought, Luke grinned into his cup of coffee as he sat at a table at Al's. He and Reid had finally decided that they needed to spend some time together outside the apartment, because if they met there they'd only end up in bed again. To be honest, Luke couldn't entirely remember their reasoning. It'd seemed like a good idea at the time, but when he remembered how Reid had woken him up that morning - with his hot, perfect mouth - he flipped open his phone and was halfway through texting _horny. will pick up food and meet you at home instead_ when a familiar face stopped at his table.

"It's aliiiiiiiiiiiive!" Casey announced dramatically, making Luke laugh.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Luke grinned as Casey sat across from him.

"I'm talking about the fact that I haven't seen you in _weeks_ , man. Where the hell have you...?" He stopped, taking the opportunity to look at Luke intently. "Oh," he said, a smirk crossing his features. "I get it." Leaning back in his chair, he patted the table once. "Well, that explains a lot."

"What does?" Luke asked innocently, although he had a feeling he already knew.

"You got laid," Casey announced, a little too loudly for Luke's liking. "Which explains why Dr Oliver has been acting like an actual human being at the hospital these past couple of weeks."

Luke was not about to feel embarrassed. He actually had a sex life and he knew for a fact that he and Reid had done things together - and to each other - that would make Casey shudder at the very thought. "Oh, he has?" he asked calmly, making a point of sipping at his coffee.

"Don't act like you don't know," Casey teased. "He's been like...smiling...and stuff. He hasn't made anybody cry in weeks. It's weird," he gestured with a hand. "But I guess sex with Luke Snyder cures what ails you - including personality defects."

Luke was speaking before he could stop himself. "If that was true, Noah and I never would've broken up."

"Ouch!" Casey reacted. "That's been itching to come out for a while."

He shrugged, feeling a little guilty. "I guess."

"Don't go all shy on me," Casey said. "I like you like this. When you first told me and Ali you guys were dating, we both wondered what the hell you were thinking."

Sometimes Casey didn't know when to stop sharing. "Gee, thanks."

"Hey, I'm admitting we were wrong, okay?" Casey assured him. "Seems like he's good for you. In more ways than one," he leered.

Luke felt strangely proud and embarrassed at the same time, but was still determined not to give into the latter. "The sex _is_ incredible," he agreed, mostly to see Casey's reaction - but also to gloat. "Like, last week, after that hospital board meeting we just couldn't help ourselves. The table was really sturdy and-"

Casey held up a hand. "Please stop. I fully acknowledge your sexual awesomeness. I clean those meeting rooms, okay? I do not need to think about the fact that I've cleaned your sweaty ass marks - and God knows what else - off one of those tables."

"Don't be ridiculous, Casey. My ass was never on the table."

"Good," Casey said, relieved.

Luke's lips twitched. "Reid's was, though."

Flinching, Casey stared at him. "For that mental image alone, you will be wearing that coffee in approximately five seconds."

Luke was saved from Death By Coffee when a waitress arrived at their table.

"Hey guys, you know what you're having?"

"Hey, Becca," Casey greeted, not even bothering to look at the menu. They both knew it by heart. "I'll have a cheeseburger and fries and...a coke." He turned towards Luke, who waved them both off.

"I'm still waiting for someone," he explained.

Casey waited until Becca had walked away before interrogating Luke. "Am I interrupting a date?"

"Yup," Luke replied proudly.

Pondering the reply, Casey shrugged. "That's a surprise, I guess. Al's doesn't seem like his kind of place."

"It serves food," Luke pointed out, lifting his drink. "Trust me, it's his kind of place. He's kind of...orally fixated."

"Please stop giving me details."

"I don't mean like that," Luke laughed, even though it was true that Reid really got off on giving head. "He just really loves food. It's kind of frustrating, to be honest. He eats like a pig and...looks as good as he does."

Casey lifted his eyebrows. "I'll take your word for it."

"Yes, you will," Luke agreed happily, recalling just how extremely good Reid looked without any clothes on; his defined torso, the curve of his shoulders, the way his-

"Okay, stop right there," Casey lifted a hand again.

Having to divert his brain to get back on topic, Luke stared at him. "Huh?"

"Luke, he's not even here and you're undressing him with your mind."

He didn't even deny it. "You can tell that?"

"Don't ever try poker, dude. It's so easy to tell what you're thinking." Maybe that's why Reid always beat him at chess... "Besides," Casey continued, holding his arms out, "you have this perfect specimen of manhood sitting right in front of you,"

"Uh huh," Luke interrupted, regarding Casey dubiously.

"Frankly, if you're going to be undressing anyone with your mind, it should be me! I'm offended," he finished, bringing his hands back to the table.

Biting back a grin in an attempt to be serious, Luke spoke slowly. "Casey. Objectively, I can see that you're hot. You're ripped, you wear tight shirts. Hell, you make a better gay guy than I do."

"Thank you!" Casey replied, before pausing. "...I think."

"But, I'm sorry to say," he continued, placing a hand on top of Casey's, "you just don't do it for me."

Sighing dramatically, Casey looked forlorn...before grinning slyly. "So, really - you think I'm hot?"

"Am I interrupting something?"

Whipping his head around at the sound of Reid's amused voice, Luke immediately burst into a huge grin. "Hi." Reid looked really, really good and Luke kind of wanted to rub himself all over him.

"Hi, yourself," Reid greeted, pulling a chair over from somewhere and sinking down next to Luke. _Right_ next to Luke, never breaking his gaze. "Is he staying?" Reid asked, and it took him a few moments to rip his eyes away from Reid's mouth and realise he was probably talking about Casey. "I don't care - he can stay if he wants," Reid offered.

"Um," was all the response Luke could muster.

"Yeah, um," Casey's voice said, "even _I'm_ getting a little hot under the collar, so I'll leave you two...to it, and I'll be questioning my sexuality over at the counter. Later, Luke."

"Uh, huh," Luke responded, more fascinated by the fact that Reid was threading the fingers of one hand with one of Luke's. "Home?" He managed.

Reid shook his head. "I was promised food. Breaking a promise of food is like breaking a sacred vow, Luke. I take these things very seriously," he said in such an equally serious tone of voice that it brought Luke out of the moment with a laugh. "Besides," Reid grinned slightly, a real one. "I did say that we'd do this."

Frowning, Luke followed Reid's gaze down to their joined hands, where it took his mind a few moments to put it together.

_In a restaurant, holdings hands, where everyone could see._

The joy bubbling in Luke's chest could only let him say one thing. He didn't curse very often - habit from being around younger siblings - but it seemed like the only word strong enough to get the feeling across. "You're fucking amazing, Reid Oliver."

Luke expected something witty or funny, something about how it wasn't a surprise. Instead, Reid became very still, contemplating Luke for a few seconds. "What's really amazing," he said eventually, "is that you actually believe that."

Surprised at the intensity, Luke tugged his hand free and then brought both up to Reid's face, touching either side. "Because it's true," Luke said firmly, holding Reid's gaze. "Now," he continued, lowering his hands, looking off to one side and nodding towards the menu. "We said food. I'm banning you from ordering more than five things from the menu."

Taking the graceful exit for what it was Reid shifted, resting an arm across Luke's shoulder. "Does that include drinks?"

"Yes."

"Side orders?"

"Yes."

"You know that Casey Hughes has his camera phone out, right?"

" _Oh_ , yes."

~FINIS


End file.
